1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a method for controlling a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Laid-Open Publication KOKAI No. HEI 9-261883 discloses various types of battery abnormality detection, which detect states where rechargeable batteries cannot be properly used due to deterioration of the rechargeable batteries, large property variation between them, a short circuit in any of them, or the like. If such states are detected, charge operation (or discharge operation) is stopped. Specifically, the various types of detection includes the steps of detecting battery voltage of a rechargeable battery in charge operation, comparing the detected battery voltage with a preset voltage value, and stopping charging the rechargeable battery if the detected battery voltage is not less than the preset voltage value for longer than a preset period. In addition, as disclosed in paragraph 0020, it is also determined whether charge and discharge control switches are properly disconnected.